Blossom
Blossom is still the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She is a bit more sensitive than her t.v. version but still very strong willed. She gets kidnapped later on in the comic by Mandark. It is also known that Blossom has a crush on Dexter. In the comic, Blossom is a little taller than her television version. She also has more of a figure. Appearance Blossom has more of a manga appearance in the comic. She also has more of a stylish figure. Just like her TV version and Anime, Blossom wears pink and red clothes along with her signature red bow. Personality Blossom is a little more kind and caring in her comic version than she is in her original TV version and Anime. She however is still strong willed. She also has a crush on Dexter. Powers and abilities Blossom like the other Powerpuff Girls has the ability to fly, shoot lasers and use super stregnth. She also has a special ability to shoot ice beams out of her mouth. But unlike in her TV version,she also has a locked special ability to produce flames of ultamite intense heat. Relationships 'Dexter' As everyone knows by now in the comic, Blossom has a crush on Dexter which has become more than a tiny crush. (She actually likes him.) Dexter also likes Blossom which she doesnt know yet. Blossom thinks that Dexter's eyes are beatiful witout his glasses on. Many think that Dexter and Blossom make the perfect couple because most characters in the series announce them as boyfriend and girlfriend or in the future maybe even more. 'Bell' These two have a constent rivalry, althow it seems they don't know much about each other, it aparantly dosent matter; Blossom is a good guy and Bell is a bad guy, nothing to it. However its been hinted that Bell isnt really evil, just afraid of her father, yet still this has not been officially proven. 'Bubbles' Blossom and Bubbles are sisters along with Buttercup and were created by Proffessor Utonium. Bubbles is more sensitive than her sisters but strangely starts to hang out with Penny. Blossom cares very much about Bubbles. 'Buttercup' Buttercup is one of the three powerpuff girls and usually gets into fights with her sisters. Blossom and Buttercup care a lot about each other. 'Gumball Watterson' Gumball and Darwin went to a new school on named Megaville Elementary takes them to the School's Dojo and meeting the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter, After Gumball were gone Blossom had another encounter with Dexter. 'Darwin Watterson' 'Penny Fitzgerald' 'Brick' 'Prune juice' prune juice is blossoms love intrest and prunce juice also so is inlove with prune juice. But Brick & Dexter don't like it Enemies The Great Devourer Gallery dexterxblossom-blossom-and-dexter-9947630-723-395.jpg caida_bombon_x_dexter_by_mazuly-d4ym91n.jpg collage___dexter_x_bombon__by_mazuly-d4ym5dm.jpg Blossom.jpg Blossom_&_Brick.png Untitled 23.JPG Blossom_looking_this_friends.png Blossom_&_Gumball_sad.png Gumball_with_Blossom.png Blossom and Dexter kissing in the night.png Schooluniform.jpg Atblossom.png Ht.jpg|Pony Library89.jpg Blossombikini2.png Blossom MIB.jpg Twofacesam.png Sciencebloss.png Not nice.jpg Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Heroine Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Friendship Category:Gumball's Team Category:League of Heroes Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Power puff girls D Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Female Characters